


Saturday Morning

by Graendoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, One Shot, Smut, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Rey asks her roommate for advice on losing her v-card.Link to a lovely Russian Translation!https://ficbook.net/readfic/7364881/18766531





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Субботнее утро](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406272) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



> Just a quick one shot I worked on while editing my next fic.

He loved weekends.

Sitting across from his roommate early on a Saturday morning, Ben was enjoying the quiet and eating his portion of the eggs and bacon he’d made for breakfast. He was reading a book and was completely engrossed in the scene playing out before him on the page. It was so interesting he’d forgotten entirely about his breakfast, the hand not holding the book hanging loosely, a piece of toast pinched between his fingers. His mind had nearly blocked out everything except the page in front of him, so when his roommate put her phone down on the table and sighed he didn’t hear it. Maybe if he had he would have been more prepared for the conversation he was about to be forced into.

“Poe wants to have sex.” 

Ben dropped his toast on his plate with a thunk and his eyes jerked up to meet Rey’s hazel gaze. “You and Poe haven’t had sex yet?”

The girl across from him chewed on her lip. “Is that weird? We’ve only been dating like three months.”

Actually it was three months, twelve days and, Ben glanced quickly at the retro diner clock on the wall of their shared loft, approximately ten hours but she didn’t need to know he knew that. The memory of her bringing Poe Dameron into his space one evening after work would be forever seared in his mind. The two men had managed to remain civil with one another, but Rey had never done it again. Her ability to read people was nearly uncanny and she’d definitely been able to tell Ben was not okay with that man in his home.

Their home, really.

He and Rey had been roommates for a little over a year. She’d moved in after graduating college and he had been desperate enough to have someone help out with rent that he paid little mind to the fact that she was only nineteen, barely employed, and had an odd tendency to dance at three am. Kicking out his previous roommate had worked out better for him in the long run. Hux had been the fucking devil incarnate. But living with Rey had still taken some getting used to. In fact, in the first two months they shared the apartment she’d almost killed him. Literally. 

They’d fought about the electric bill of all things, his desire to have an air conditioned apartment when it was over a hundred degrees out taking precedence in his mind to her need to save money. Their bickering had escalated to the point where he’d advanced on her in a fury while she was chopping vegetables. When she’d whirled to make her counter argument she’d nearly blinded him. Blood had gone everywhere, and she had tripped over herself getting him to the emergency room. Suffice it to say they had called a truce after that and, promising to never wield kitchen utensils in anger again, Rey had turned into one of his closest friends.

Or at least that’s how she saw it. 

He had a slightly less straightforward definition of their relationship.

Things had only gotten more complicated for him when she started dating Poe, golden child of the Organa non-profit run by his mother. Rey had been working there since she moved in and had been determined to insinuate herself into the work family his mother had created for herself. The irony of his roommate, close friend, and whatever else he thought Rey might be working for his previously estranged parent was not lost on him. In fact, she had managed to get closer to the Organa-Solos in the twelve months she’d worked at the non profit than he’d been since he was a toddler.

And now, here she was, sitting across from him oblivious to the fact that she all but owned him, explaining how Poe fucking Dameron wanted to have sex with her. 

But honestly, who wouldn’t? Rey was the epitome of cute. Living with her had, at times, made him painfully aware of that fact. He knew how perky her tits were because she spent so much time braless when she was home. He’d seen the cheeks of her ass peak out from underneath an oversized t-shirt probably a hundred times because that’s what she slept in. And when she came into the kitchen for coffee she always had to stretch up to get her favorite mug, never questioning why Ben always put it on the top shelf. 

Of course Poe wanted to have sex with her. Ben had assumed he had been having sex with her. He wasn’t sure what was worse, at this point. The irritation he’d been experiencing since they started dating, convinced Poe had not only seen Rey naked but had been actively fucking her, or his current state of disbelief and annoyance that Poe had been neglecting her by not having sex with her because seriously, who would waste that fucking opportunity?

He refocused on her question. 

“Well, I guess it’s not totally bizarre you two haven’t done the deed.” Ben put his book down. “But why haven’t you?” 

His motivations for asking the question were entirely selfish. He was selfish. But he was dying to know why Rey hadn’t hopped into bed with Poe the minute they started dating. Because as adorable as Rey was, Poe was considered equally as attractive if you were into the golden boy thing. Which Ben decidedly wasn’t, but Rey obviously was a little if she was dating the asshole. 

Rey’s skin had turned pink at Ben’s question and she was playing with her eggs, refusing to make eye contact. He was intrigued, since clearly she had felt comfortable broaching this topic with him two minutes ago.

“I-“ dropping her fork with a sigh, she looked at him. “Would it be totally weird if I told you I’m a virgin?”

“What?” Ben suddenly felt a slight twinge of guilt about the revenge sex fantasies he’d been having about his roommate. You didn’t angry fuck a virgin up against the wall.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Rey put her hands on the table and leaned towards him. “I just never got around to it in college and there wasn’t anyone there who I wanted to do that with anyway, and then I’ve been so busy with work and-“

Ben cut her off with a hand gesture and her mouth closed.

“Rey you don’t have to explain to me why you’ve never had sex.” 

Which was a lie. Ben was _dying_ to know why Rey had never had sex. And the selfish, completely unreasonable and barely human voice in his head was literally cackling at the idea of Rey being a virgin.

His thoughts wandered to the time she’d put on a white tank top after stepping out of the shower and her wet hair kept dripping down her chest until he had seen her nipple through the thin fabric. Good god was he the only person who’d actually seen her nipples? That thought had him sitting up straighter in his chair.

“Okay but Ben what do I do?” 

_Let me fuck you._ But that’s not what he said.

“Well you shouldn’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Rey chewed on her lip again and Ben knew. It was her tell. He slouched back into his chair, appetite gone, fantasies of bending her over the table disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

“You want to have sex with Poe, don’t you.” It sounded accusatory when he said it like that, and he didn’t mean it to, not really. But for a minute the clouds had parted and his options were endless, and now he’d been roughly slammed back to reality because of course she wanted to have sex with Poe. Everyone did.

“Well I want to have sex.”

Ben just stared at her, not entirely sure how he should interpret that.

“This is awkward.” She took a large gulp of her coffee. “I shouldn’t have brought it up. I tried to talk to Rose but then I thought maybe getting a guy’s perspective would be better, but this is awkward, isn’t it?”

He just waved his hand at her, dismissively, sure she was completely unaware of the fact that he was already emotionally exhausted and it was barely nine in the morning. “It’s fine, we’re friends, right?”

She smiled, her big grin that lit up her face and made him die a little inside. “Great. Can I ask you some questions?”

“Sure.” _And then you can stab me in the chest with a kitchen knife when you’re done. Just finish me off,_ he thought. He crossed his arms over his chest in an effort to protect himself from whatever was coming.

She wiggled on her chair in excitement and pushed her breakfast plate out of the way. “So, as a man, would you be weirded out by it?”

“Honestly I’d be fucking flattered.”

Her expression changed completely. “You would? Why?”

Was she really that naive? Or maybe he was just really that uncool. He’d never been one for casual sex. In fact he preferred celibacy to sex with random women. Jesus how long had it been? Pre-Rey certainly. He refocused on their conversation. 

“Well, because sex means something.”

“Ben it’s just sex.” She laughed. It was nervous laughter though, and Ben knew it. She couldn’t really be that blasé about it. And she obviously didn’t think sex was completely meaningless, or she would have already had it, which only made it sting worse. Because if it meant something and she was contemplating screwing Dameron then that meant she though _he_ meant something. Fucking golden boy asshole.

He wanted to frown, but instead he raised an eyebrow. 

“If that’s the case why haven’t you had it?”

“I’ve been nervous.” She played with the handle of her mug. “Honestly at this point I just want to get it over with, you know?” She shrugged and Ben leaned forward, his masochistic streak responsible for the words that came out of his mouth, he was certain.

“How close have you gotten?”

Hazel eyes met his and she bit her lip. “Not very.” 

The monster in his head egged him on. “You’ve kissed, right?”

“Poe, or anyone?”

He shrugged. “Either.”

“Yes. To both.”

Fucking Dameron. “Tongue?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not twelve, yes tongue.”

An image of her tongue clashing with his own was pushed quickly from his head before his gaze dropped to her chest. “Have you ever let anyone feel you up?”

“How is this relevant?”

Ben stared at her while he worked his jaw, taking a sick pleasure from the idea of having her catalogue her sexual experience for him. 

“I’m helping. Answer the question.”

“Yes.” Rey blushed again and licked her lips, providing Ben with a concrete image to add to his fantasies, for better or for worse.

“Poe, or anyone?”

Rey’s gaze met his and he kept his expression impassive while he waited for her to answer. She squirmed in her chair and if Ben didn’t know better she’d crossed and uncrossed her legs. Jesus was this turning her on? The possibility that she found this conversation arousing was suddenly the only thing he could think about, and he was determined to prolong it as much as possible.

“Poe.” She huffed out a breath before answering, and it took Ben a minute to remember what he’d asked. Oh right, he’d asked if Poe had ever felt her up. He was going to kill the man the next time he went to his mothers house for dinner. 

“Shirt or no shirt?”

Rey looked at him again and if he didn’t know better her pupils were dilating. 

“No shirt.”

“Bra?” He pulled his lower lip into his mouth and let his gaze drop to her tits.

“No bra.” Rey bit her lip and Ben felt his dick twitch in his sweats. So much for being the only man that had seen her nipples. 

“Did he use his mouth?”

She just shook her head. Finally something that golden boy asshole hadn’t managed to do first. But he needed to hear her say it.

“Yes or no, Rey?”

“No.” Her voice came out as a squeak and she cleared her throat before taking another sip of coffee.

“Has anyone?” 

“What?” Her eyes met his and she blinked.

“Used their mouth. On your nipples.” He had no idea where he’d gotten the nerve to say those words.

She swallowed and shifted in her seat again. “No.”

“How about somewhere else? Anyone every gone down on you?”

He didn’t think it was possible for her blush to get any pinker, but it did. She shook her head again and pulled her hands off the table to squeeze them between her thighs. Ben knew that because he was watching her as though she was the only thing to look at. He nearly groaned, but lowered his voice instead.

“No one, Rey?” An image of her came to him, unbidden, writhing underneath him as he lapped at her. “You’ve never had someone make you come with their tongue?”

“No.” This time her answer came out like a whisper.

Ben adjusted his seat and looked at her. He could see her pulse pounding at her neck, her hazel eyes darkened, and her chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. He wanted to see how far he could take this, not thinking about the consequences.

“Has anyone ever been inside you? Made you come with their fingers?”

She shuddered. “No.”

He leaned across the table and held her gaze. “Has anyone ever gotten you wet?”

Her brow wrinkled in an adorable manner. “What?”

“Has anyone ever gotten you so turned on you got wet?” He enunciated each work, his self restraint seriously compromised at this point.

“Ben-“ she whispered.

“Have they?” It was a demand, not a question.

“I don’t know.”

Ben leaned back briefly, until the voice in his head compelled him to stand up. He walked around the table and leaned over Rey, his hair brushing her shoulder as he whispered in her ear. 

“Are you wet right now, Rey?”

She twisted her head towards him and rubbed against his cheek before whispering, “Maybe.”

His stomach flipped. She had literally rubbed herself against him.

“You aren’t sure?”

She shook her head and Ben gripped the back of her chair. He could either stop this right now, or he could dive right in. It took him less than a second to decide.

“Should we find out if you’re wet, Rey?”

When she nodded and uncrossed her legs Ben almost fell over. If that wasn’t a blatant invitation he didn’t know what was. He dragged her chair away from the table to make room for what he had planned, ignoring her yelp of surprise, and then fell to his knees in front of her.

She looked down at him, mouth slightly open, and slowly spread her legs further to accommodate his broad shoulders. He could see the outline of her hard nipples peaking through her t-shirt, more evidence she never wore a bra when she was at home, and then let his gaze drop down to her center. She was wearing a pair of his boxers and he felt his arousal spike at the idea of her moisture staining his clothes.

Deciding a bold approach was best, he cupped her center pulling a gasp from her mouth, and instead of kicking him in the face, which he half expected, she relaxed and let her thighs drop open even further.

“Someone’s dripping all over her roommates boxers.” He pressed his fingers against her, could feel the moisture bleed through the fabric, as he slowly rubbed circles against her warmth. 

“Am I?” Ben looked up at her. The way she asked that felt like she was issuing a challenge and she held his gaze in a way that made him think he had her permission to keep going.

“Only one way to confirm.” Not breaking eye contact, he slipped one hand underneath the baggy shorts, and dragged a finger across her slit, pulling a gasp from her parted lips.

“Has anyone ever touched you like this?”

“No.”

“Should I stop?”

She shook her head violently. “No.”

Ben kept eye contact as he dipped his finger into her folds again and she let out a little sigh. He was eye level with her breasts and figured if this had turned into some masochistic teaching session in order to prepare her for sex with Poe he should get as much out of it as possible. 

“Take off your shirt.”

Rey did as he asked, quickly pulling the oversized tee from her body and throwing it across the room. 

“I love your tits.”

“You do?” 

Ben nodded before leaning forward to tongue one of her nipples. 

“Your habit of wandering around the apartment without a bra on is one of my favorite things.”

He pulled her nipple into his mouth, suckling at the hard little bud while she squirmed and gasped underneath him, then removed his hand from her folds and tugged on the boxers. Rey lifted her hips off the chair and he released her nipple with a pop, before leaning back so he could pull the boxers down her long legs. When she was completely naked he sat back on his heels, and grabbed her knees, pushing her thighs apart again to make space for his bulk. 

“Has anyone ever seen you naked, Rey?” His voice was low, and looked at her from underneath his lashes wanting to gauge her reaction.

“Just you.” 

Before he could respond, Rey reached out and combed her fingers through his hair, her hands shaking. 

“Tell me what you’re going to do.”

He looked straight at her, wanting to make sure she understood exactly what he intended. “I’m going to finger your pussy until you come, while I suck on your tits.”

“O-okay.”

Ben wasted no time in doing as he’d said, convinced this was some fever dream and she’d suddenly wake up and demand to know what the hell was going on. Shaking off his doubts, he latched on to her breast, biting her nipple gently between his teeth before pulling it into his mouth and rolling it on his tongue. At the same time he slid his hands up her thighs until both thumbs were pressed into her folds, and slowly spread her outer lips, running a finger over her delicate flesh, familiarizing himself with the landscape of her body.

His thumb found the little bud of her clit and he pressed into it causing her to jerk. Smiling against her breast, he slid his finger through her folds, her very wet folds he was pleased to note, and then gently pressed a finger into her as he released her nipple.

“Rey.”

She looked down at him, pupils blown. “Yeah?”

He slowly began pumping his finger in and out of her tight sheath. “Have you ever had an orgasm?”

“Mmhmm.” She bit her lip and moaned as he gently added another finger and pushed into her. He could feel her walls clench around him and held still while he allowed her to adjust.

“How?”

She blinked and looked down at him in confusion. “What?”

He began thrusting his fingers again and he swore he saw her eyes roll back into her head.

“How have you had an orgasm, if no one has ever had you naked and spread in front of them?” 

Her hand tightened on his hair. “Don’t make me say it.”

He smirked. “Masturbation, Rey. It’s just a word.”

“Masturbation.” She moaned as he hit the sweet spot with his fingers.

He flicked her nipple with his tongue, and then rained kisses over her breast before whispering against her skin. “You touched yourself.”

“Yes.”

“Like I’m doing now?”

“Yes.”

He crooked his fingers and she jerked. “Who do you think about when you finger yourself Rey?” 

She pushed against his hand, meeting his thrusts as he increased the pace with which he fingered her. “I- no one.”

“Liar.” 

She probably masturbated to Poe fucking Dameron. He pushed his fingers deeper inside her in a possessive manner and felt cynically victorious when she moaned long and low. Licking a path around the underside of her breast, Ben continued up to pull her nipple into his mouth again, pulling a jerk from her and causing her to clutch his head to her chest while she rolled her hips to meet the rhythm his hand had established. He grabbed her to hold her in place, pulling a whine from her that had him smiling.

Ben leaned back on his heels so he could see his fingers buried knuckle deep in her flesh, noticing her nipples both looked puffy and swollen, before moving his other hand to thumb at her clit. Her back arched off the chair and the grip on his hair tightened. He bent over to kiss her thigh, trailing gentle touches of tongue and lip up her legs. 

“Ben-“ she whined, and added a second hand to his hair, combing her fingers through his raven locks.

His fingers began to piston into her faster, and he indulged in the obscene sounds he was pulling from her body as he pressed his face into her and pulled her clit into his mouth. She began writhing underneath him, her fingers clawing at his scalp in a way that was almost painful. His free hand reached out to grab the leg of the chair, the force of his thrusts threatening to push it across the hard wood floor.

“Ben, please.”

She was fucking begging him and he was reveling in it. Rey, naked and begging him to let her come, was a fantasy he’d had for months and it had finally happened. He lifted his head from her slick flesh and replaced it with his thumb, rubbing at her clit while he watched her twitch.

“Are you going to come for me Rey?”

“Yes!”

He bent his fingers, pushing them into the most sensitive part of her and watched as she shattered. He didn’t even mind that she’d probably pulled some of his hair out by the roots. Her tight sheath pulsed around him as he slowed his pace, leisurely fingering her through her orgasm.

“You look beautifully debauched.”

He lay his head on her thigh and pulled his fingers out of her, sucking the taste of her off of them, before he casually ran his hand down her thigh, massaging the muscles of her legs, unwilling to remove himself completely from her presence. But he couldn’t just sit in her lap forever, not after hearing her come. He was painfully hard and he knew he’d taken his little game too far. She had a boyfriend, and she’d asked him for advice, not to be attacked in the middle of breakfast. He sighed, frustrated and disappointed in himself. But as he moved to stand, Rey’s legs wrapped around his torso and her grip on his hair tightened keeping him where he was, trapping him on his knees so they were almost nose to nose.

He met her gaze and he prepared himself for whatever accusations she wanted to lay at his feet. “I think about you.”

“What?” Her words didn’t compute.

She turned almost scarlet. “When I...masturbate. I think about you. I have for a while.”

Ben’s normally intelligent brain was having problems keeping up. “But you’re dating Poe.”

“I am so breaking up with Poe. And I just let you finger me at the breakfast table.” 

She had a point. “I-“

“How long have you wanted to do that?”

He flushed and reached out to place his hands on her hips and pull her closer to him. “I dunno, Rey. A while.”

She pressed her pelvis to his front and wrapped her arms around his neck. “What else do you want to do?”

Ben kissed her in response, sliding his tongue across the seam of her lips until they parted with a sigh. She tasted like coffee and Rey, and he groaned when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, returning the kiss enthusiastically. After a few moments he pulled back. “That. I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Is that all?”

“No.” He shook his head.

“What else do you want to do Ben?” Her fingers in his hair were gentle but she seemed serious.

“I have seriously graphic fantasies I’d love to tell you about.” Placing a quick, but firm, kiss on her lips, he cupped her ass and stood, adjusting her until she was securely wrapped around his waist. 

“Such as?”

“Given that you’re a virgin we should probably start slow.” Ben started walking them across the living room, Rey’s weight sliding against him.

“Are we starting now?”

He paused. “I kind of assumed, yeah. You did say you wanted to get it over with.”

She stopped playing with his hair. “But you said sex means something to you.” Her voice lowered to a whisper, almost shy. “Does that mean I mean something to you?”

Ben swallowed. “Yeah, Rey. You mean everything to me.”

“Good.” She whispered. “I’ve been in love with you for months.” Rey attacked his mouth before he could reply and when she came up for air he grinned down at her.

He loved weekends.


End file.
